


Compare and Contrast

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Fondling, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Slave, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulrich's mother is a very...unique Drow Matron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compare and Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Gertrude belongs to her
> 
> Dalila belongs to me

“Dalila! DALILA!”

The Moon Elf immediately set down her needlework and was off and running. Her Mistress Gertrude very rarely called her by her name unless either she was ready to punish her or one of her schemes had gone pear shaped. The slave had to wonder just which it was as she raced down the halls, entering the main dining hall with a bow of her head, heart racing as she struggled to catch her breath, blushing as her bare breasts heaved with every breath she took. “Mistress?!”

The Drow woman was standing in front of another, pouting as the other Drow smirked at her. “Come here,” Gertrude demanding, gesturing for the slave to approach. She snorted when the Moon Elf hesitated, narrowing her eyes in warning as the Moon Elf finally walked over to her, clearly looking confused.

Suddenly Gertrude grabbed Dalila’s breasts, squeezing them as she turned to the other. “See?! Her breasts are not even NEARLY as big as mine!” she snapped.

“Aye, perhaps…but they are rounder and perkier…”

“They are NOT!”

Dalila blushed and whimpered a little when she felt her Mistress’ nails digging into her soft breasts. “Mistress…” she whispered.

“Dalila! Tell Galiana that this is not true! Tell her my breasts are far better than yours!” Gertrude demanded, nails digging even further into her slave’s skin, threatening to break it.

“Mistress…you’re hurting me…” Dalila whimpered.

“Don’t hurt your slave’s breasts out of jealousy, Gertrude,” Galiana taunted.

Angrily Gertrude finally let go of Dalila, shooting her a warning look as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting.

“…My Mistress’ breasts are far better…” Dalila mumbled.

“See?!”

Galiana snorted and rolled her eyes, “she’s only saying that to avoid being fed to your spiders.”

“No, she’s not! She knows that if she ever bores me she’ll be fed to my riding lizards, not my spiders!” Gertrude countered.

“Either way she’s lying to save herself.” Galiana smiled at the way Gertrude narrowed her eyes, flashing her teeth around the rim of her wine glass as she finished it, setting it down. “I should be going…I have actual work to get back to. My daughters are going to be leading the ceremonial sacrifices tomorrow and I simply must ensure I get my beauty rest! It’s so nice seeing one’s daughters rising in the ranks, hm?”

Dalila made a point of stepping away from Gertrude as Galiana left, keeping her eyes averted as she started to clean up. Maybe if she kept quiet and just cleaned everything up quickly to get out of here…

“I’m going to have her daughters beheaded. Every last one,” Gertrude snarled. “Did you know she gave birth to another one two months ago? Filthy little pig…I’ll have the little brat smashed onto the stones of her fallen fortress when I’m done!”

The Moon Elf kept silent, keeping her head down. Maybe if she didn’t humor her Mistress or answer her…

“And as for you…”

“Mistress, please…” Dalila let out a yelp of pain when Gertrude grabbed her by her wrist, forcing her to stand up straight and look her in the eyes.

Gertrude pouted to herself, staring at Dalila’s breasts as she said, “they’re not as good as mine.”

“…I know, Mistress.”

“Prove it.”

“Mistress?” Dalila blushed and watched as Gertrude calmly allowed the top of her dress to slip off of her shoulders and she sighed when she realized what was wanted. Setting down the wine glasses she had been picking up; Dalila got down on her knees, burying her face between Gertrude’s breasts sucking and licking on them to please her.

“Good girl…show me how much mine are better…” Gertrude purred.


End file.
